My Boyfriends Back
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: A songfic i came up with recently. It's exactly like the song. enjoy. let me know if you want a continuation in your reviews
1. My Boyfriend's Back

My Boyfriends Back

**Ok, this songfic popped into my head one day and I couldn't help but want to write it. It's based on the song My Boyfriends Back, I loved the idea of it and so did my friends…so here it is.**

----------------------------------------------------

Naruto woke groggily after a long night of crying. He spent a good half of his night crying, because Gaara tried to seduce him, and when he refused Gaara began spreading lies to all of Konoha that he laid Naruto repeatedly. Now Naruto lay in his bed crying, dreading the moment Sasuke came home from his mission, to find such hurtful rumors. Naruto loved Sasuke, and he didn't want Sasuke to believe these lies that were spreading around Konoha. He was just about to burst out crying the phone rang.

"Hello?" Naruto asked sniffling

"Naruto, what's the matter?" Sasuke asked worriedly

"Oh! Sasuke, I've missed you so much. When are you coming home?!" Naruto asked jumping out from under the covers.

"Naruto, is something the matter?" Sasuke replied

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he began explaining the recent occurrences

"Don't worry Naruto; I'm supposed to be coming home today so we'll take care of it then. I love you. And calm down." Sasuke said before hanging up and running to pack his bag.

When Naruto returned the phone to the base he sighed in content, his Sasuke was returning to save him. He got up and began getting dressed for the happy day before him. He showered and dressed and when he walked out the door he felt so good that…he felt like singing. He walked down the streets of Konoha, ignoring the looks he received from the villagers, all the while humming a tune in his head. Once he reached Ichiraku's he ordered a bowl of ramen and sat at a table, patiently waiting for his meal. His humming was brought to an abrupt stop when he felt unfamiliar arms wrap around his waist, he jumped away quickly turning, only to find Gaara standing there with a smirk on his face. Naruto grimaced in disgust and was about to retort a remark when all of a sudden music began playing in the background, causing both Naruto and Gaara to look around completely confused. But were cut short when they saw Sakura, Ino, and Hinata walk in while singing 'Hey la day la'. Naruto didn't understand why he was feeling this urge to sing, but soon found he couldn't help it.

"He went away, and you hung around and bothered me every night. And when I wouldn't go out with you, you said things that weren't very nice." Naruto belched out in a pretty pissed off voice.

Gaara gawked in response to this.

Naruto just stepped up and continued.

"My boyfriends back and your gonna be in trouble." he sang

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back." the girls sang

"When you see him coming better cut out on the double." he sang

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back."

"You've been spreading lies that I was untrue."

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back."

"So look out now cause he's coming after you." He sang proudly

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back." They repeated

"Hey, he knows that you've been trying.

And he knows that you've been lyin'

He's been gone for such a long time." He sang

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back." They sang

"Now he's back and things will be fine."

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back."

"You're gonna be sorry you were ever born."

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back."

"'Cause he's king of big and he's awful strong." He sang with energy trying to get the message across

"Hey, he knows I wasn't cheatin'.

Now you're gonna get a beatin'" Naruto sang

"What made you think he'd believe all your lies?

You're a big man now but he'll cut you down to size,

WAIT & SEE!" the girls sang enthusiastically

Naruto looked around confidently looking for his lover, he then saw the trees rustling and knew it was him. Then he turned back to Gaara and continued his mini rant/song.

"My boyfriend's back, he's gonna save my reputation." He continued awaiting the arrival of Sasuke.

"Hey la day la, his boyfriends back." the girls sang

"If I were you I'd take a permanent vacation." He said noticing Sasuke was already running toward them.

"Hey, we can see him comin'

Now, you better get a runnin'" the girls sang in anticipation

"WAIT & SEE!" they sang in unison

"My boyfriends back he's gonna save my reputation" Naruto sang watching as his lover walk up to Gaara and punching him in the face, red hot fury burning in his eyes.

"La, hey la, his boyfriends back,

La, hey la, his boyfriends back!" the girls sang the finale

Naruto smiled proudly, and was about to make a remark but was cut off when Sasuke pulled him into his arms and pressed a kiss on his lips so passionate he thought he would die.

"Nobody messes with **my** dobe." Sasuke stated coolly before claiming Naruto's lips in a searing kiss.

----------------------------------------------------

Well that was it I hope you liked it. I love you all see you around.


	2. Wishin and Hopin

**Wishin' and Hopin' **

**This is from the first moment Naruto realizes he is in love with Sasuke and is telling him about the crazy story. Slight humor and romance, hope you like for those of you who were wishing for another.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**XOXOXO**

Naruto lay in on Sasuke's lap as he sits in the couch at their apartment. They amiably talk about random things joking and harmlessly throwing insults at one another, a real bonding moment.

"So, when was it that you first realize that you were in love with me?" Sasuke asked chuckling at the blush that rose to the dobe's face

"It's embarrassing, I don't want to tell you." He complained

"Oh come on, I want to know." He said massaging the blonde's shoulders

"Ok, it's not pretty. It all started when"-he began

_Flashback_

_Naruto lay in his bed thinking about Sasuke; how he kissed him purposely and it obviously wasn't an accident because Sasuke practically thrust his tongue into his mouth. Truth be told Naruto liked it, although he couldn't let any body know. In truth he always admired the raven, for his agility and strength, wanting for so long for Sasuke to accept him. Well, his wish came true Sasuke accepts him all right; he released a sigh and began massaging his temple._

"_Oh my god, what are these feelings?" he asked himself_

"_Its love Naruto, you are in love." Some one said from behind_

_Naruto jumped up and saw that it was Sakura and Hinata standing in the doorway of his room._

"_What the hell are you talking about I'm not in love." He yelled jumping into his stance _

"_Na- Naru- Naruto, you are in lo- love with Sasuke. We kn- know it's t- true, you d-do too." Hinata informed with her known stutter evident in her voice_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!" he complained "Leave me alone." _

"_OK fine Hinata let's go." Sakura said both turned and were about to leave when they had the urge to stay and do something crazy._

_As if on queue Naruto looked up at them to see them turn around in sink with one another._

"_Wishin' and Hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'" they sang loudly_

"_Planning and dreamin' each night of his charms._

_That won't get you into his arms." They sang swaying their hips_

"_So if you're thinkin' how great, that true love is._

_All you've gotta do is hold him and kiss him and love him _

_And show him that you care..." they sang doing some random hand moves that scared Naruto a little_

"_Show him that you care' just for him._

_Do the things that he likes to do._

_Wear your hair just for him' 'cause_

_You won't get him thinkin' and a prayin' wishin' and a hopin'." They continued_

"_What if I don't want to do my hair?" he muttered under his breath_

"'_Cause wishin' and hopin' and thinkin' and prayin'_

_Planning and dreamin' his kisses will start._

_That won't get you into his heart." They belched out pointing fingers at Naruto_

"_So if you're thinkin' how great that true love is._

_All you gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him_

_Just do it and after you do you will be his." They sang proudly_

"_Just do it and after you do, you will be his." They repeated slowing down the pace_

"_So if you're thinking how great that true love is._

_All you've gotta do is hold him and kiss him and squeeze him and love him_

_Just do in and after you do you will be his.!" Naruto joined standing on the bed as he sang proudly_

"_You will be his" the girl's voices continued softening as Naruto's face scrunched up in confusion_

"_You will be his." They concluded closing their eyes for more effect_

"_You see Naruto, you are in love with Sasuke, otherwise why would you be having this dream?" they said in unison_

_Naruto sprang up from his place on the bed panting harder then imaginable. 'I guess I fell asleep when I was thinking earlier. I knew thinking was unhealthy.' Then a thought popped into his mind he was in love with Sasuke. And it took him an extremely awkward musical dream for him to realize this._

"_I have to stop thinking when I'm tired it causes weird things to happen." He concluded_

_End Flashback_

"That's how it happened." He said finally looking up at Sasuke to see a look of humor on his lover's face

"Wow, that was an embarrassing story." He said releasing a large chuckle and grin

"Shut up, Teme. It's not funny, now you see why I didn't want to tell you?" he whined nuzzling his face deeper into the raven's stomach in order to hide

"No, I'm glad you told me." he said smiling a genuine smile, which was very rare

Naruto smiled stretching up to kiss Sasuke on the lips before turning in Sasuke's arms to sleep

"Goodnight love." Sasuke whispered barely noticing that it was already late

"Mmmhmm." Naruto murmured falling asleep instantly

**XOXOXO**

**Well there was my update I'll see about updating one more chapter. (Hint: a duet between Sasuke and Naruto)**

**Love ya,**

**HitomiPMS-11**


End file.
